This invention relates to infrared and laser target detection systems and especially to a combined seeker for such systems.
Military projectiles are now sufficiently sophisticated to employ target-seeking systems in the projectile itself which guide the projectile to the target. The systems work on different types of energy. One such system homes in on infrared energy emitted by the target itself. Another system homes in on laser energy reflected from the target and sent out by a pulsed laser transmitter.
Each of these systems has certain advantages not possessed by the other which make it more efficient against certain types of target and less efficient against others. A combination of the two types of system would thus be very desirable. However, room in a projectile is limited and it would be very desirable to be able to reduce the room required by the systems by using a single seeker instead of the two now required if an IR and an L system are to be located in the same projectile.